Amante de ensueño
by Zetsueen
Summary: [EreRi] "Sosténlo sobre tu pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único propósito será complacerte, servirte... Saborearte." —Capítulo III: Love in my muscles—.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: **Boy's Love | Universo Alterno | **EreRi** | MPREG | Personajes OoC | **Adaptación** | Lenguaje soez | Contenido explícito.

—He leído montones de FanFics adaptados a la historia "_Un amante de ensueño_", pero una amiga me dio la idea de hacerlo con este Fandom y esta pareja en específico. No me considero realmente una fan de las "adaptaciones" pero al pensarlo un poco no me logre resistir... Como sea, espero les guste :v—.

**MÁS NOTAS AL FINAL.**

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin comparación, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todos los que posaban sus ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna. Su habilidad en la lucha, y su increíble intelecto rivalizaban con el de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió, que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona logró derrotarle peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.<p>

Y, por si el don del poderoso Dios de la Guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita besó su mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de todos los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer u hombre podía negar el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… No tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello castaño, piel dorada, y con la mirada de un guerrero. De él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a los hombres y mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano proporcionaba un placer tácito.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Propenso como era, de provocar celos en otros, hizo que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse. Nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de quien le invocara, y proporcionaría un placer exquisito y supremo a cambio.

Pero se han de ser precavidos, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria por la eternidad. Después de él, nadie será capaz de dejarlos plenamente satisfechos. Porque ningún otro mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal figura. De tal pasión. De sensualidad tan intensa.

Cuídate del maldito.

_Eren Jaeger de Macedonia_.

Sosténlo sobre tu pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único propósito será complacerte, servirte.

_Saborearte._

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra "paraíso".

* * *

><p><strong>Amante de ensueño.<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Levi, necesitas que te den un buen polvo!<p>

Rivaille Ackerman se estremeció y por poco escupe su comida al escuchar el grito de Hanji a la mitad del pequeño café de Tokio, donde se encontraban terminando los restos de su almuerzo. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amiga poseía un _encantador_ tono agudo que podía escucharse incluso en medio de un maldito huracán.

Y en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Levi percibió que las personas dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que a él le gustaría.

"_¡¿Alguna vez la maldita cuatro ojos aprenderá a hablar en voz baja?!"_

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Levi deseaba que Hanji pudiese sentir vergüenza. Lamentablemente su ruidosa, y a menudo extravagante amiga, no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo para ignorar las miradas curiosas. Lo invadía un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa y no salir de ahí por el resto de su miserable vida, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Hanji.

—¿Por qué no hablas más alto, cuatro ojos de mierda? —murmuró—. Supongo que las personas de América no han podido escucharte.

—No lo sé —dijo un camarero rubio al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un sonrojo abrasador invadió las mejillas de Levi ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, que siquiera tenía la edad de ir a la universidad.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? —preguntó, y después miró al pelinegro—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por _usted_?

"_¡¿Qué tal si me das una jodida bolsa para cubrir mi cabeza y una espada para matar a Hanji?!"_

—Ya hemos terminado. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta —contestó Levi rápidamente y con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, haría a la castaña arrepentirse por esto.

—Muy bien —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. Para después colocarla justo delante de Levi—. Puede llamarme si necesita algo.

Una vez que el camarero se marchó, Levi se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel. Hanji le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

—Voy a matarte —le dijo Levi, reprimiendo un atisbo de sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta.

—Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Pero si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número —Zoe ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a sacar el dinero de su billetera.

—Creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores. Lo viste, es muy joven.

—Sí, pero bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor… —la mujer dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaba el camarero, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

—Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar la policía por saber que te has pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndote con los ojos a un mocoso.

—No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Además, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos —Hanji resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea —y tras dejar el dinero en la mesa, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡No te enfades! —dijo la castaña mientras salía tras él a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales del día antes de Navidad. Una fría ventisca, típica del invierno en Tokio los recibió al salir del local. Levi se abrió camino entre la multitud y los escasos vendedores ambulantes, puestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba la avenida.

—Sabes que es cierto —dijo Zoe una vez lo alcanzó—. Quiero decir. ¡Dios mío! ¿Hace cuánto?... ¿Dos años?

—Cuatro —contestó él con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le importa llevar la cuenta?

—¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Hanji incrédula.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar la mujer y al pelinegro. Ajena —como era habitualmente— a la atención que provocaban, Hanji continuó sin detenerse.

—No me digas que has olvidado que estamos en la plena _Era de la Electrónica_. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin sexo?

Levi no se molesto en ocultar su enojo y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que su intención era gritar a todo pulmón, en la calle y a plena luz del día, sus problemas personales a todo ser humano que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con indiferencia—. No creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes saber si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la "Era de la Electrónica", no quiero tener una _relación_ con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Hanji soltó un bufido.

—Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo Hanji imitando la voz de un doctor que daba consejos por radio—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes narran todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales —bajando la voz, la castaña añadió—: No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya logrado agitar tus hormonas.

—Si, esta bien, soy sexólogo. Pero no me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la _petit mort* _mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Zoe, perdería el título.

—Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a una mujer… Hombre en tu caso.

—Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una jodida pérdida de tiempo —haciendo una mueca, Levi comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, donde Hanji había instalado su puesto para leer las cartas del tarot y las líneas de las manos.

La castaña le dedicó una expresión irritada.

—¿Qué tenía de malo Gunter?

—Mal aliento.

—¿Y Erd?

—Le encantaba la goma de mascar. Especialmente durante la cena, era asqueroso.

—¿Farlan...?

Levi miró a Hanji y esta alzó las manos.

—Esta bien, quizás tenía un pequeño problema de violencia. Pero todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

El pelinegro la miró furioso.

—Eh, Hanji-san, ¿ya ha regresado de almorzar? Siento molestarla —se disculpo Armin desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por él.

—Sí, ya he vuelto —contestó la castaña mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de compras que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usaban para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

—Un par de chicos tomaron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

—Gracias —dijo Hanji guardando la billetera en el carro, sacó la caja de puros de color azulado donde guardaba el dinero y sus cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que el pelinegro nunca antes había visto. Parecía antiguo, sobre todo al estar cubierto por una fina capa de polvo.

—¿Lo siento, sus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Armin.

—Sí —le contestó esta mientras cogía su billetera—. Sigo pensando que me trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede hacerlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

—¡Eh, Armin! —gritó Jean—. Muévete. Tengo hambre.

El chico le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

—No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Levi movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Armin necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que él. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café donde estuvo anteriormente.

—Un _beignet*_ sería un estupendo postre.

—La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Hanji mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre una mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

—De acuerdo, el maldito punto es tuyo. Pero, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en _mi_ vida sexual? Mejor dicho, a mi falta de ella.

—A que tengo una idea —la mujer cogió el libro.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de su amiga le llegó hasta los huesos. Y él NO se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que esta estuviera involucrada con alguna de sus extrañas y repentinas ideas.

—¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

—No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Levi se encogió más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación "normal" el primer año en la Universidad, en lugar de Hanji-Quiero-Ser-Una-Gitana-Zoe. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo distintos que eran. El soportaba el intenso frió con un abrigo, una camisa de color gris oscuro, y una bufanda; llevaba el cabello negro ligeramente alborotado. En contraste, su amiga solamente llevaba puesta una larga y ligera toga negra que cubría sus piernas; además, su cabello recogido y sus gafas, la hacían ver algo desaliñada.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero él sabía que Hanji escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su "exótico" atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Hanji había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Acercándose a él, Hanji dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo por la suciedad— de Levi y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Éste se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no rodar los ojos por la exasperación que lo invadía.

—Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, _¡y voilà!_ —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Levi miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impreso, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a sí mismo: de un Dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía _jamás_ tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, además de una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento. Junto con aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer o a un hombre.

Con la boca seca, Levi observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago, que suplicaba ser acariciado por sus manos. Llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar _aquello_ con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una sádica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, asaltó a su mente la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos castaños mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello ajeno, especialmente diseñado para ser cubierto de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre su cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente de forma repentina, y acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas al frío. Casi podía escuchar el hermoso timbre de su voz, y sentir cómo aquellos brazos le envolvían y le atraían hacia un pecho, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Hanji, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando.

—¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Hanji, mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

—Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer —Levi se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

Y, no era exactamente cierto… El chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto _algo_ así en toda su maldita vida!

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Hanji adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

—Sí —dijo cortando a la mujer antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Zoe mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto, _esto_ —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro—. Es lo que estás buscando.

Levi miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía _Hanji-sama_ —autoproclamada Señora de la Luna—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, y con el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que la mujer era en realidad una recóndita gitana.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

—Esta bien —dijo Levi dándose por vencido—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tiene que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de la castaña adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

—El tipo que te he enseñado… Eren Jaeger… Es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquél que le invoque, y adorarlo sea hombre o mujer.

Levi se rió con ganas, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. ¿Cómo demonios iba a creer Hanji, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con una beca, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

—No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

—Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo a medianoche? —un ligero atisbo de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieran a modo de advertencia—. Tienes razón, conseguiré una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Hanji dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Levi jadeó.

—Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Hanji negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Confiésalo, cuatro ojos.

—No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, el pelinegro sacó de su abrigo su teléfono y sus llaves. Si, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Hanji le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo preparó todo para decirle que se iba a casar con un Dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él. Hasta el día de hoy, Hanji se negaba a admitir que había sido ella, la que dirigía el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado frío como para discutir.

—Mira, necesito regresar al apartamento. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un resfriado —le dijo mientras se acomodaba la bufanda—. ¿Entonces vendrás esta noche?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

—Bien, te veo a las ocho —hizo una larga pausa para añadir—: Dile a Erwin que hola y gracias por no molestarme en mi cumpleaños.

Hanji le observó alejarse y sonrió.

—Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

—Te gustará Levi, Eren —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: puede acabar con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Eren elegía para darle la razón.

Levi pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana corriendo por sus venas, Hanji sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de compras y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Pero por alguna razón, supo que la utilizaba para llegar hasta donde en verdad lo necesitaban.

Hasta Levi.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que su amigo azabache recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Petit mort: <strong>En francés, también conocida como "La pequeña muerte". Este término ha sido interpretado generalmente para describir la pérdida de conciencia o desvanecimiento post-orgásmico que sufren las personas en algunas experiencias sexuales._

_***Beignet: **"Buñuelo" en francés. Es un dulce que se elabora mojando una fruta o una verdura en una masa líquida y friéndola en aceite._

_[Todo sacado de la bendita Wikipedia (?)]._

* * *

><p>—He aquí la primera parte, o el prólogo mejor dicho; para las que no conocen la historia, pueden darse mas o menos una idea de que va la trama y todo eso. Consideren que al ser un EreRi los personajes serán algo OoC y habrá MPREG. No tengo fecha exacta para actualizar, pero será en una o dos semanas aproximadamente; entre más reviews dejen será más rápido :v [Yo y mis chantajes] ¡Nos leemos luego!—.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fantasy Lover"<strong> (c) Sherrilyn Kenyon.<strong>

"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" and his characters **(c) Hajime Isayama.**


	2. Capítulo I: Love in my life

**Advertencias: **Boy's Love | Universo Alterno | **EreRi** | MPREG | Personajes OoC | **Adaptación** | Lenguaje soez | Contenido explícito.

—He aquí el siguiente capitulo, y se que al menos a una de ustedes les sacara una sonrisa c: Por mi parte, fue bastante divertido de hacer. Por cierto, en esta historia utilizare Rivaille como el nombre de nuestro Levi, y éste ultimo como apodo. Aclarando eso, ¡disfruten!—.

**MÁS NOTAS AL FINAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amante de ensueño.<strong>

**I.**

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, Levi suspiró al abrir la puerta de su edificio y poner un pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas de correspondencia que llevaba en una mano sobre la antigua mesa que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras el, poniendo el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.<p>

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, hoy era uno de esos días en donde replanteaba toda su miserable existencia. Cada noche era la misma rutina: entrar a un hogar vacío, ordenar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Hanji, revisar el contestador e irse a la cama.

A los veintinueve años, Levi estaba realmente cansado de su vida.

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarse a sus entretenimientos favoritos —limpiar era uno de ellos, si eso puede considerarse como un entretenimiento—. O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa. Acababa de ponerse una enorme camiseta cuando sonó el timbre.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Zoe. Y tan pronto abrió la puerta, su amiga le soltó enojada:

—No irás a ponerte _eso_ esta noche, ¿verdad?

Levi frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a sus viejos jeans con agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —y entonces _lo_ vio; en la enorme cesta que la mujer utilizaba para llevar sus compras—. ¡Mierda! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Enanin? —Hanji contestó con una expresión ligeramente irritada.

—¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi maldito cuerpo sobre cada hombre que se me cruza? —Levi miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no le escucharon.

—Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantador que eres en realidad.

Mientras Levi se quedaba allí plantado, mudo de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Hanji llevó el libro a la sala de estar y lo colocó sobre una mesita de café que había en el centro. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Levi no se molestó en seguirla. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que la castaña estaría buscando unas copas. Mientras, siendo empujado por un resorte invisible, el pelinegro se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió una mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez.

"_No crees en esta basura."_

Levi pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni alguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajo sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Levi frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego. Aún más intrigado que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

"_Qué extraño…"_

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, concluyó. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario de su amiga, el evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por ella, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

—Definitivamente, creo que es griego —susurró para sí, cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habrían tardado en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Hanji se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Levi miraba fijamente a Eren. Nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde que lo conocía.

Quizás Eren pudiese ayudarlo. Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Distinto a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar sobre Levi, con tal personalidad fría y distante con la mayoría de seres humanos —excepto ella misma, por supuesto—, una de sus relaciones en especial, había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con él y con sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad, algo que el pelinegro, con demasiada insistencia por parte de Hanji, a penas había tenido el valor de contarle.

Y nadie merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de esa persona.

Eren sería definitivamente bueno para Levi. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a sus relaciones pasadas. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de esos recuerdos para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que hacer que su testarudo amiguito fuese un poco más obediente.

—¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino. Este la aceptó con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo—. ¿Levi?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

—Te atrapé mirando —bromeó Zoe. Levi se aclaró la garganta.

—Jódete, no es más que un maldito dibujo en blanco y negro.

—Enanín, en ese dibujo no hay nada _pequeño_.

—Cuatro ojos, eres horrible.

—Tienes razón. ¿Más vino? —y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre—. Ya voy —dijo la castaña, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la sala. Y hasta Rivaille llegó el maravilloso aroma de la pizza de pepperoni, por lo que sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente. Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En _él_?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo de desafío personal. Sí. Le demostraría a Hanji y al libro que _el_ dominaba la situación.

Después de tres porciones de pizza cada uno, dos pastelillos de chocolate, seis copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían un musical. Contrario a la creencia popular Levi no tenía muy buena resistencia al alcohol.

—¿Levi? —dijo Hanji burlándose, apartando la vista de la televisión para mirar al hombre a su lado—. ¿Ya estás ebrio?

Este se echó a reír.

—Mierda, más bien, estupidamente contento.

La mujer se rió de él.

—Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer un pequeño experimento?

—No, por favor —exclamó el pelinegro, sujetándose los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, vomitaré y tu limpiaras todo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Zoe cogió el libro y lo abrió. _"Las doce menos cinco"_, pensó ella mirando el reloj. Sostuvo el dibujo para que Levi lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

—¿Qué opinas de él?

Levi lo miró y sonrió.

—Está para comerse...

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No lograba recordar la última vez que su amigo con cara de póker le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro del más pequeño.

—Vamos, Levi. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

—Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de una decenas de escobas y productos de limpieza, ¿me dejarías en paz?

—Tal vez. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?

—No estás prestando atención a la película —el pelinegro rodó los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre un cojín.

—Lo haré si pronuncias _este_ pequeño hechizo.

Levi alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no valía la pena discutir con Hanji cuando tenía _esa _expresión. Y no se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en ese mismo instante.

Además, ¿qué podría pasar? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Hanji funcionaban.

—Bien, si así dejas de molestar, lo haré.

—¡Sí! —gritó Hanji y lo agarró de un brazo para ponerlo de pie—. Necesitamos salir al porche.

—Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.

Con la sensación de ser un niño al que habían dejado dormir en casa de un amigo, y que acababa de perder en el juego de _Verdad o Reto_, dejó que Zoe lo guiara a través de la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo y frío llenó sus pulmones, despejando su mente —pero aún se sentía mareado por el alcohol—, y observó las miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Levi supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió interiormente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a la castaña—. ¿Pedir un deseo?

Hanji negó con la cabeza y lo colocó a la mitad de un rayo de luna que lograba colarse entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

—Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

—Estoy tan caliente… —comenzó Levi con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo.

Hanji se rió. El vino podía hacer estragos en su amigo. Un ejemplo: cambiar su personalidad.

—¡Esto es en serio!

—Por favor. Estoy fuera a la mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalzo, con unos jeans que de no ser tan cómodos les prendería fuego, y abrazando un maldito libro para invocar a un prostituto griego que está en el más allá —miró a Hanji—. ¡Esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todo lo que quieras! —dijo, y Hanji resopló con exasperación.

—Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

—Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

—Eren Jaeger de Macedonia —Zoe le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el pelinegro de forma sarcástica volviendo a apretar el libro sobre su pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mi duro y oxidado pene. Gran Eren Jaeger de Macedonia, Eren Jaeger de Macedonia, Eren Jaeger de Macedonia —se giró para mirar a Hanji—. Es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amiga no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupada mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.

Levi volvió a rodar los ojos, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo los envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el helado aire.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron. Arqueando una ceja, Levi observó como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en él, cobró vida.

—¡Oh, maldición! —farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Hanji, mira allí!

Hanji se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de su pequeño amigo. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

—¿... Eren? —le llamó la castaña, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un maullido rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

—Mira, cuatro ojos. Es el señor gato que viene a poner fin a mi castidad.

—Dame ese libro —le espetó Hanji quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿qué hice mal?

Levi abrió la puerta para que la mujer pasara al cálido interior de la sala.

—No hiciste nada mal. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que en algún lugar hay un maldito viejo sentado escribiendo esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que somos.

—Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no logro interpretar. Debe ser eso.

Levi cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó por un poco más de paciencia. El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Levi escuchó la voz de Armin preguntado por Hanji.

—Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular.

Hanji lo cogió.

—¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Levi podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Armin—. Esta bien. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que esta bien? Voy en camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el más bajo cuando colgó.

—Al parecer esta con Jean. Se metió en una pelea otra vez y le rompieron el brazo. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero será mejor que vea como esta Armin, siempre se pone muy nervioso.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Hanji negó con la cabeza.

—No, has tomado _demasiado_ vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy segura de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensiva que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta lo que queda de la película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

—Bien. Avísame si es grave.

Hanji cogió una pequeña mochila que llevaba y sacó sus llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Levi.

—Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

—No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrica —dijo desde la puerta—. Gracias por el regalo.

Hanji le dijo adiós con una mano antes de subirse a su Jeep y alejarse. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Levi cerró la puerta, colocó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

—No vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.

Levi se burló interiormente de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Hanji con todas aquellas majaderías? Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino destello. Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido _dentro_ de la casa.

—¿Qué dem-?

Soltó la copa y fue a la sala de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, _percibió_ una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina. Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Y estaba desnudo!

"_..."_

Levi hizo lo que cualquier persona que encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su apartamento hubiese hecho: Ir corriendo por el bat que tenia al otro lado de la habitación y golpearlo —bueno, eso es lo que personas como él harían en estos casos—. Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

"_¡Mierda!"._ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa, mientras caía prácticamente sobre su cara. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse. Con algo de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma, sin éxito.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino abandonada en el piso. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió, antes de girarse para encarar al intruso. Pero más rápido de lo que él hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca suavemente y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profunda, tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describir como erótico. Y muy estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, el más pequeño miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas ardieran en un profundo tono carmesí. Después de todo, cómo no iba a _verlo _si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño. Pero al momento, el hombre se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el cabello que llegaba a cubrir sus ojos, y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Levi se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar hacía otro lado que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. El pelinegro miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano ser tocada. Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Fascinado, deseó ver su rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era _él_!

"_¡No!, no puede ser."_

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole, y _él_ no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su negro cabello. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas como él. Y aun así…

—¿Eren...? —preguntó dudoso y sin aliento.

El cabello le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena castaña, y enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos eran delicados, pero sin resultar demasiado femeninos. Los labios ajenos se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Sus ojos tenían el dorado de un perfecto atardecer de verano que resaltaba su iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, reflejando experiencia. Levi tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos realmente podían_ r_esultar letales. O al menos, devastadores.

Y él se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un músculo se flexionó levemente, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillear con fuerza. Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

Eren, por su parte, alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él, mucho menos un hombre. Ni mucho menos lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que los complaciera.

Pero éste no… Era distinto.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel pequeño hombre. Una singular melena negra caía enmarcando son gracia su rostro, y sus ojos tenían un color gris ligeramente azulado, ojos que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia. Era tan pequeño y adorable como su ligeramente grave e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado. Porque sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirle sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

—Vamos —le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

—Estás desnudo —murmuró Levi mirándole de arriba abajo, aún perplejo, mientras se ponían en pie—. _Estás desnudo._

—Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

—Tienes una puta erección, y estás desnudo, imbécil.

—¿Y te hace sentir incómodo? —Eren preguntó y miro hacía abajo, asombrado por el hecho de que a un hombre le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

—¡¿Estas bromeando, idiota?!

—Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Eren, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Levi y los pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver ese cuerpo en total desnudez. Saborearlo...

Se acercó para tocarlo.

Levi se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriendo poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo. Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

"_Cuando tengas una fantasía, significa que estás agotado. Seguramente has estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y te estás llevando a casa los sueños de tus pacientes."_

El castaño se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Rivaille no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que el más alto alzara su cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Hipnotizaban, como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Levi se estremeció.

Y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. El pelinegro gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a él.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendo, daba gusto tocarle, y además, tenía un sabor increíble.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios hombros. El calor del pecho ajeno se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Mientras tanto, Eren se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos masculinos. Su presencia lo estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó una mano por los músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su tacto.

Levi concluyó en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar.

Las manos de Eren acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos. Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda en una erótica caricia. Eren sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce del pequeño, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y cálida piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que él provocativamente le respondía. Ya estaba deseando escucharlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de un hombre. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Levi como a un trozo de carne. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de el como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a el.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que los hombres… Bueno los hombres como él, siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que éste se desmayara. Al menos todavía no.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerlo. Lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Levi no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre lo hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamano de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

—¡Oi, espera! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?

El castaño se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Levi fue consciente de que un hombre como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y con su cuerpo, sería inútil intentar detenerlo. Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de el no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionalmente.

—Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del clima.

—Me parece que no.

—¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizá el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una persona en un-

—¡No, no! El único maldito sitio en donde vas a _poseerme_ es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió un escalón. Ahora estaban frente a frente, y a la misma altura... Bueno, casi, lo único que lo recompensaba era su propia autoridad.

De pronto, el impacto de su presencia lo golpeó con intensidad. _Era real_.

_"¡Santa mierda!"_, Hanji y él habían conseguido invocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

—No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has invocado?

Estuvo a punto de jadear al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en su interior le pasó por la mente. ¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche? Estaba claro que Eren sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Levi se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con el? ¿Cuando fue que se convirtió en una maldita virgen necesitada?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, podría tumbarlo en el suelo y devorarlo entero. No tenía sentido. Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarlo o excitarlo. Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba del hombre frente a el, lo único que tenía en mente era tomarlo, echarlo al suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de el, le devolvió la sensatez. Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de Eren se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

_"¡Oh, sí __por favor!, tómame."_

—¡Alto! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Eren como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido _ese_ error una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Era fantástico. El cabello castaño cubría parte de su rostro. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Hanji, sin ninguna duda. Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar sus dientes en esa piel dorada.

"_¡Basta!"_

—No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas ropa.

Jaeger puso una expresión de sorpresa. Era la _primera vez_ en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso. De hecho, todas las personas a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

—Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Levi antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Eren observó el ligero vaivén de sus pequeñas caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció aún más. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que él se resignara, lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Puesto que ninguna persona que lo invocaba podía negarse por mucho tiempo al placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años. Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista. Eso debía ser una bombilla, concluyó.

"_Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?"_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Eren se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

—Toma —Eren miró a Levi que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Éste le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela, color verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirse?

"_Qué extraño". _Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

El pelinegro esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Levi se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

—Ayúdame, Zoe —murmuró para sí—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, alborotando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo nuevamente con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Levi le miró cautelosamente.

—Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?

"_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Ackerman! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el clima o le pides un autógrafo ya que tienes oportunidad? ¡Mierda!"_

—Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre él para tocarle la cara. Levi se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesa de centro como barrera de separación.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

—Sí.

Conmocionado, Levi se pasó la mano por el rostro. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un jodido pasatiempo.

—Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido —dijo. Pero sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

—Si crees que quiero estar aquí contigo, te equivocas. Te aseguro que no elegí venir —sus palabras lograron herirle.

—Bueno, _cierta_ parte de ti no piensa lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

—Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre _esto_ como sobre el hecho de estar aquí —Eren suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

—Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

—Si pudiese irme, lo haría.

—¿... Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al maldito libro? —Levi titubeó después de sus palabras, ante lo que significaba.

—Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: "_¿estás bromeando?"_.

Levi guardó silencio.

Eren se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una persona que no le deseara físicamente. Era… Extraño.

Casi humillante.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar. Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo al pequeño.

—Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

—Entonces quiero que te marches.

—En eso no puedo complacerte —Eren dejó caer los brazos.

Frustrado, Levi comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —_un puto mes_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Eren tumbado sobre él, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en el, lo asaltó.

—Necesito algo… —a Eren le falló la voz.

Levi se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicando que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Eren de ese modo. Como si-

No, no iba a pensar en _eso_. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el.

—Comida —contestó Eren en voz baja—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Levi que no le gustaba pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para él, esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría Eren después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida? Debía ser horrible.

—Claro —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él lo siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el refrigerador y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

—¿Qué te apetece? —este, en lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

—¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

—¿Pizza? —repitió Levi asombrado. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Levi le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Hanji había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y él estando ligeramente ebrio, había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

—¿Nos escuchaste?

—El _esclavo sexual_ escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro —él contestó en voz baja. Y si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabaría explotando.

—No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, deseando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo unas hamburguesas que me sobraron de ayer, y también pasta.

—¿Vino? —el asintió con la cabeza—. Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Eren hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonitos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: "_Yo soy el macho. Tráeme la comida". _Y había hecho que le hirviera la sangre.

—Mira, idiota, no soy tu cocinero. Si te pasas conmigo te daré de comer Pedigree.

—¿Pedigree? —él arqueó una ceja.

—Olvídalo —aún irritado, sacó las hamburguesas, que eran casi cuatro, y las preparó para meterlas en el microondas.

Eren se sentó a la mesa con un aura de ligera arrogancia que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener Pedigree, Levi sirvió un poco de vino en una copa.

—De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

—La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

—¿En serio? ¿1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿En qué año te metieron al libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

—Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C. —la ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que de no ser Levi, cualquier persona se habría asustado.

—¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Santa mierda! Cuando te llamé Eren Jaeger de Macedonia era cierto. Eres _de_ la puta Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco. Y los pensamientos de Levi giraban como un tornado mientras cerraba el microondas. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

—¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? Tengo entendido que los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

—Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí a Mikasa.

Levi arqueó una ceja. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir tu propia casa?

—Mikasa no era una edificación, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Levi estaba por burlarse de él, pero se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba "invadir" a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión por toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

—¿Violaste a una mujer?

—No la violé —contestó mirándolo con dureza—. Fue consentimiento mutuo.

Bien, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio. Eren escuchó el extraño sonido de esa extraña maquina, y observó cómo Levi apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

El pelinegro sacó las humeantes hamburguesas y las colocó frente a él, junto con una servilleta de papel y la copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que su estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que él había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como _tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete u __ordenador_, Eren dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado la mayoría de sus emociones. Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser, era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de quien lo invocara, fuera hombre o mujer.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación. Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de la tibia y cremosa carne con pan en su lengua. Una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y la salsa invadieran su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó algo de comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Eren apretó con fuerza la servilleta mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en la mesa. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retorcijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas. En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Levi se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los modales europeos que demostraba.

—¿Había hamburguesas en la antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó. _"Pregunta estúpida"_, dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Disculpa? —Eren dejó de comer.

—Me preguntaba cuándo se invento algo parecido a la hamburguesa. ¿Ya la comían en…?

"_¡Estas desvariando!",_ le gritó su mente. "_¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con __ese__ cuerpo!"_. No muy a menudo.

—Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el—. ¿Estuviste allí?

—¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron algo similar a esto o al siglo XV? —este preguntó con una expresión ilegible.

—Al siglo XV, por supuesto —y pensándolo mejor, añadió—: No estabas allí cuando se inventó eso, ¿verdad?

—No —Eren se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

—Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos —intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época.

—No tantas. He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Levi se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. El sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Eren tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

—Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro? ¿Solo esperas que alguien te convoque? —él asintió—. ¿Qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Eren se encogió de hombros y Levi cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones. Ni de palabras.

—De acuerdo, por lo que me has dicho, tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si charlamos para hacerlo más agradable?

El castaño levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que proporcionaba, o para pedirle que volviera a la cama. Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que los invocadores sólo querían una cosa de él: _esa_ parte de su cuerpo enterrada entre sus piernas.

Con esa idea en mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Levi, deteniéndose en su plano pecho, que se endureció bajo su prolongado escrutinio. Indignado y molesto Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó a que él lo mirara a los ojos. Eren casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

—Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasarla por tu pecho desnudo y por tu garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, el pequeño se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse _muy_ cachondo. Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó. Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que _el_ quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

—Tienes razón, hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua... Como, por ejemplo: cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos dorados—. Pero soy un hombre al que le gusta hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad? —el cuerpo ajeno se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel—. Así que, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el puto libro.

Levi sintió como sus ojos lo atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que lo dejó intrigado, desconcertado y ligeramente inquieto.

—Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver nada. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Levi se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás —y a una edad muy temprana—, en que se había quedado encerrado accidentalmente en el armario de herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Lloró y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moretones.

Finalmente, su madre lo escuchó y lo ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Levi sentía una pequeña claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

—Es horrible —balbuceó.

—Al final te acostumbras. Con el tiempo —no estaba muy seguro, y dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre lo sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrado media hora; pero a él le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría el pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

—¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez? —la mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

—Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con él y hablar. No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que el terapeuta que había en él se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

—¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

—Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

—Eres algo pesimista.

—Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas —lo miró divertido.

Mientras Levi lo observaba terminar su comida, y con la mente en ebullición, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Tokio. Los demás lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o armarios, pero él no estaba dispuesto a encadenar a nadie.

—Bien, entonces esta vez vas a ser tú el que lo disfrute, bastardo —comenzó Levi—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

El castaño alzó la mirada de la mesa con repentino interés, y mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

—Quítate la camisa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Levi frunció el ceño y preguntó con molestia.

Eren dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

—Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu pecho desnudo y después quiero pasar mi lengua por-

—¡Oi, imbécil! —le gritó el pelinegro con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir mientas estés aquí. Número uno: nada de _eso_.

—¿Y por qué no?

"_Sí",_ le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. "_¿Por qué no?"._

—Porque no soy ningún puto gato con el rabo alzado para que cualquiera venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>—Si, lo se, me pase con Mikasa, pero lo disfrutaron, yo lo se :v Y pero como pueden ver, Levi aún tiene sus pequeños "traumas" que se irán revelando posteriormente. Por cierto gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review, a quienes siguen la historia y a las que la agregaron a sus favoritos :'3 ¡Nos leemos para el siguiente capítulo!—.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fantasy Lover"<strong>(c) Sherrilyn Kenyon.<strong>

"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" and his characters **(c) Hajime Isayama.**


	3. Capítulo II: Love in my thinking

**Advertencias: **Boy's Love | Universo Alterno | **EreRi** | MPREG | Personajes OoC | **Adaptación** | Lenguaje soez | Contenido explícito.

—Nuestro estúpido y sensual enano de jardín tendrá que pensar que hacer con Eren y afrontar sus propios problemas. Éste último, por otra parte, continua intentando seducir (manosear) a Levi :v Y no olviden la advertencia del OoC. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!—.

**MÁS NOTAS AL FINAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amante de ensueño.<strong>

**II.**

* * *

><p>Eren alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron de utilizarlo en el pasado. Una imagen de su antigua amante, Mikasa, le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan fuerte que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.<p>

Aún tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes, que unos simples dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena. Y no es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; si no que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había terminado convirtiéndose en uno. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Rivaille era el presente.

Y estaba en él por causa del tipo pequeño.

Ahora entendía lo que Hanji quería decir cuando le habló sobre Levi. Por ello le convocaron. Para mostrarle al pelinegro que el sexo podía ser divertido. Pero nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación parecida.

Mientras lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron de forma inconsciente una sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una persona para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, nadie había rechazado su cuerpo. Seguramente, con la inteligencia de Levi y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento. Al igual que cada dulce y suave centímetro de su cuerpo.

Levi no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante la visión de la primera sonrisa genuina de Eren. Esa sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír de esa forma?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, _especialmente_ ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que él, percibía de forma abrumadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos dorados, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicólogo, que le impedían el tener un alma atormentada en casa y no brindarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor, dio la una.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo asombrado por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

—¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir? —él frunció el ceño… ¿Herido?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó. Eren negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, entonces voy a mostrarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y-

—No tengo sueño.

—¿Qué? —al pelinegro le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

El castaño lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer _algo_ para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos. No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

—He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, deben ser unos cuantos.

—Has estado "durmiendo" durante casi ciento veinte años. —"_no"_, se corrigió el mismo. No había estado durmiendo. Eren le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro.

Aislado.

_Solo._

Una sensación extraña invadió su estómago, al pensar en lo que debió soportar. Porque aún cuando la prisión de su propia introversión nunca había sido tangible para el pelinegro, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

—Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. Pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y quedo sin baterías.

—Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni las baterías.

Levi soltó un suspiro, y todavía percibía su desilusión.

—Puedes ver la televisión.

—¿Televisión? —antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, cogió el plato vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Eren a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y le enseñó como utilizar el mando a distancia.

—Increíble —susurró él mientras cambiaba los canales por primera vez.

—Lo se, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo sabía por experiencia propia, que los hombres sólo necesitan tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

—Esta bien —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, el castaño tocó su brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, el más pequeño sintió una descarga eléctrica. A pesar de que éste intentara mantener un rostro mayormente inexpresivo, sus enormes ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Levi percibió su sufrimiento y necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Dudando, se humedeció los labios —que se habían secado de forma repentina—, y dijo algo de lo que seguramente se terminaría arrepintiendo.

—Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Eren le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Fue tras él mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Rivaille lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia el más bajito... ¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Levi lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una... ¿Cómo la había llamado?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Eren paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres, de Hanji y el en la facultad, y una de un gato que tuvo cuando era adolescente.

—¿Vives solo? —le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a su cama. La pijama estaba sobre el respaldo. La tomó entre sus manos, antes de mirar a Eren y la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con el en esas fachas.

"_Claro que puedes."_

"_No, no puedo."_

"_¿Por favor?"_

"_¡Cállate! Parte estúpida e irracional de mí, déjame pensar."_

Aún guardaba algunos pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Levi, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la altura de Eren, estaba seguro de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen ligeramente cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

—Espera aquí y no toques nada —le dijo—. No tardaré.

Después de verlo marcharse con una exhalación, el castaño se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las blancas cortinas. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente. Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como _televisión_ y _bombilla_.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo, la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?, o lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo? Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si terminaba atrapado durante toda la eternidad? _Solo_. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor. ¿Y si no volvía a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

_¿Qué sería de él entonces?_

* * *

><p><em>• • •<em>

* * *

><p>Vestido con su camisa de dormir blanca y un pantalón de cuadros, Levi se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta con espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante de corte marquise de medio quilate. El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.<p>

Con quince años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó. A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia en un estúpido accidente sin sentido.

Y, aunque ya habían pasado otros quince años, no lo había superado. Sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Levi había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba. Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde en que su madre las dobló y las guardó. Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre, y sus bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Lo que daría el por encontrar a la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Aún cuando ambos eran tan opuestos, habían estado casados durante veinticinco años, antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron. No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía. Pero el lo hacía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Nadie podría entenderlo, y quizá nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero anhelaba ese tipo de amor. A una edad temprana se dio cuenta de su sexualidad, sus padres ni siquiera se mostraron renuentes con el, porque, que clase de padres serían, si no podían aceptar a su propio hijo. Y no había podido encontrar a un solo hombre que lo dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

_Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido._

Lo único que quería era algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz. Mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño, Levi tomó el primer pantalón a su alcance y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Eren y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de otro hombre.

Eren cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras él. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde el se encontraba.

—Levi —lo llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad. Y quedó paralizado al verlo.

Estaba a mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba, aferraba los bordes con tal fuerza que sus manos comenzaron a volverse blancas. Apretaba los dientes, intentando sofocar sus sollozos. A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Eren no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Levi, más fácil le resultaría volver a su confinamiento. Pero, entonces, las palabras del pelinegro lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en el pecho. Él lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al picaporte de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos... O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y lo abrazó. Rivaille se tensó al instante e intento poner resistencia, pero se rindió fácilmente y rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos, mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho desnudo y lloraba en silencio.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Eren. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a un hombre que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantos que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a un hombre o a una mujer como estaba abrazando a Levi. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado tal afecto físico por nadie. Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz y fuerte.

"_Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él"._ Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del cabello y lo echó de casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de ocho años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Eren llegase a su fin, enseñándole a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

—Suéltame —murmuró Levi sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

El alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se negaba a seguir derramando, junto a unas mejillas sonrojadas; parecía resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Eren se alejó de el.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Cierra la boca —Levi murmuró, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas acumuladas, aclarándose la garganta—. Bueno... Supongo que, gracias.

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que lo abrazaba segundos antes, había vuelto a ser el _Señor Estatua_; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción. Dejo escapar un suspiro iracundo y pasó a su lado.

—No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que el castaño iría tras él, así que volvió a paso lento a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Eren un instante después. Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando éste se acurrucó a su espalda y pasó una larga pierna sobre su cintura.

—Oi, Eren... —exclamó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra su cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu maldito lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su cabello.

—Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y el aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Levi se sonrojó ligeramente al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijo a Hanji.

—Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

—Te prometo que yo haré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

—Si no te comportas, te echaré a patadas de la habitación.

—Aún no entiendo por qué quieres echarme —dijo, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un estúpido muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. No quiero tener ese tipo de _intimidad_ con un hombre al que no conozco —y con una ultima mirada de confusión, Eren se apartó de él y se tumbó en la cama.

Levi respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre... Y su entrepierna. Resultaba muy difícil decirle _no_ a este hombre.

"_¿Crees que serás capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?"_. Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los _"y si…"_ ni para los _"pero…"_. Ni tampoco para Eren Jaeger de Macedonia.

Éste colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Levi. Esta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasaría una noche junto a una persona sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ningún ser lo había rechazado antes.

Él se dio la vuelta en ese momento y le mostró un mando a distancia, como el que le había mostrado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

—Esto es para la luz —dijo Levi en voz baja, apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Eren Jaeger de Macedonia.

—Buenas noches, Rivaille Ackerman —susurró él imitándolo, observando cómo su negro cabello caía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro. Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de sus labios.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último, el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza de la entrada de su amante. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en separar esas pequeñas nalgas y hundirse profundamente en su interior. Deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás podría a suceder.

Se alejó de Levi, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos, desde donde no pudiese oler el suave aroma que el pequeño emanaba, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón. Porque podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero el jamás encontraría la paz.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>El pelinegro se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años. Y de pronto, sintió un pequeño beso sobre sus párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándolo con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas tocaban su cabello.<p>

"_¡Eren!"_

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor del castaño. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que éste lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

—Es tu culpa en primer lugar, idiota —dijo mientras se sentaba—. Me sorprendiste.

Eren abrió la boca y tocó sus dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado. Aquello fue peor aún para Levi, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de la lengua ajena sobre sus dientes. Y la visión de estos increíblemente blancos, que le gustaría tener mordisqueando su piel…

—Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres algo? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus insanos pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió desde su pecho hasta sus piernas. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Levi se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la enorme erección que asomaba por debajo de su pantalón. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Eren tiró de él, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos, reclamando sus labios.

Levi gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y la sensación del cálido aliento de Eren mezclándose con el suyo. Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

Los brazos de Eren intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en la zona en donde más quería ser tocado. Sus labios lo abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello. ¡El tipo parecía conocer cada zona erógena de su cuerpo!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar sus manos y su lengua para hacerlo sentir el máximo placer. Eren exhaló aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un hormigueo le recorrió los pezones, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo, clamando ser tocados.

—Eren —jadeó en voz baja, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Había tanto poder en sus caricias. Magia. Le hacía anhelar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

El castaño se dio la vuelta con él en brazos y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Levi percibía la erección del hombre, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba contra el suyo, mientras con sus manos se aferraba a sus nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

—Debes parar, maldito —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

—¿Parar qué? —preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Levi siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Su erección se hinchó aún más bajo el cuerpo de Eren—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de su pantalón para tocar donde más lo deseaba.

El pelinegro se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y aprisionó entre sus dedos las suaves sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos tocando suavemente el falo entre sus piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Eren envolvió una de sus cálidas manos alrededor de su pene, y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciar en círculos la punta del glande, haciendo que se consumiera antes de comenzar a bajar y subir a lo largo de su miembro, para luego descender hasta su entrada e introducir con delicadeza un dedo mojado de preseminal, en su interior.

—¡Ahh! _No-ngh_ —gimió el más bajo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Eren, mientras este continuaba su implacable asalto en su parte baja y aún con la lengua en su cuello, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Levi se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Eren cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo del pequeño bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suyo. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias. En cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisa e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua. No podía recordar a un solo hombre que supiese tan bien como aquél. Su sabor se quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparado para recibirlo: ardiente, húmedo y muy estrecho en su interior; exactamente como a él le gustaba un hombre. Jaló de un tirón la prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Levi, que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente. _Y en toda su profundidad._

Rivaille sintió cómo era desprendido de la prenda, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullido por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio. Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el cabello de Eren, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

El castaño se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos levantando levemente sus caderas. Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Levi aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro pene entre sus nalgas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre su entrada. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Levi dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control. Agradecido por la interrupción, el más pequeño salió como pudo debajo del castaño; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —se quejó Eren.

—Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y tomar el auricular. Eren ahogó una maldición—. ¡Hanji!, cuatro ojos, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo el pelinegro, tan pronto escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía enormemente la habilidad que tenía la mujer para saber el momento _preciso_ en que llamar!

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Eren que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamer sus nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

—_Pero si no estoy haciendo nada_ —le dijo Hanji.

—Tú no, Zoe —el silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea—. Escucha —dijo Levi a Hanji con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que traigas unas cuantas cosas. _Ahora_.

—_¡Funcionó! _—el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. _¡Ay, Dios mío, funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo, voy para allá!_

Levi colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Eren bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

—¡Ya basta! —éste se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

—¿No te gusta que haga eso?

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Eren se acercó de nuevo a él. Levi bajó de un salto de la cama.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Eren se apoyó en un brazo, tendido de costado, y lo observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo del bajito.

—¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

—¿Que estoy enfermo? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco? —Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis —con la misma elegancia de un tigre que se endereza tras estar agazapado, Eren apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizado, Levi fue incapaz de moverse.

—No hemos terminado —dijo él en voz baja, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

—No hemos comenzado nada, imbécil —Levi contestó con ira y huyó rápidamente al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras ponerle el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Eren tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado que se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Se miró el miembro rígido.

—¿Y _tú_ no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>Levi se dio una <em>larga<em> ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Jaeger que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su dedo en su…

"_¡No!"_

No, el no era un maldito ninfómano sin control sobre su cuerpo. Era un licenciado en Filosofía, con un cerebro, y un enorme control sobre sus hormonas. Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama junto al guerrero Macedonio.

"_Muy bien"_, se dijo a sí mismo. _"Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego... ¿Qué?"_. Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo. _"Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, estúpido, te quedarás solo otra vez.__"_

Llegó a su mente la imagen de Erwin Smith, su primer novio, mofándose de él a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. A la edad de dieciséis años, cómo deseaba haber sido _más fuerte_, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos. Para su fortuna —o desgracia—, volvieron a encontrarse en la universidad, y por si no fuera suficiente, eran compañeros de cuarto.

Al inicio, Levi lo estuvo evitando como la peste, hasta darse cuenta de que no podía seguir actuando como un cobarde, por el simple hecho de no haberlo superado. Cuando el rubio quiso disculparse, cabe decir que de no ser por la intervención de la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga —Hanji Zoe, del cuarto de enfrente—, Levi hubiera sido expulsado. Erwin finalmente se disculpó por su estupidez, y Levi por romperle el brazo, después de todo, ambos eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces.

Ahora los tres son buenos amigos. Aunque le había costado años superar la crueldad de Erwin.

La próxima vez que estuviera con un hombre, a diferencia de sus relaciones pasadas, sería con uno que lo respetara, como pareja y amante. Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor, porque el también era humano. Y algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que nadie más lo utilizara, como si no fuera más que un muñeco sin emociones.

_Jamás._

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>El castaño bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.<p>

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde su anfitrión guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble. Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas. _"No comas nada que no puedas identificar"_, se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Levi tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor. Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía. No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara. Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

"_Date la vuelta, Eren y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Hazlo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento."_

El castaño se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo era ser un hombre.

Al menos, su Levi no le había encadenado a la cama... Aún.

Asqueado de sí mismo, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Rivaille no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control. Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto al peliegro tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca rozó su piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por su garganta, calmando la sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse. Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Hanji.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

Eren agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la amiga de Levi. Eso era lo que había esperado del pelinegro. Ambos entraron a la cocina. El castaño alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —balbució Zoe—. ¡Oh por Dios!

Levi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba, una mezcla de ira y diversión.

—Eren, ésta es Hanji Zoe o Cuatro Ojos de Mierda, como gustes... ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Levi, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de la mujer boquiabierta, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¡Oh por-!

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —la reprendió Levi, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.

La mujer dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Eren para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Eren apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

—¿Prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, la castaña estaba, técnicamente, de su parte. Pero si tan solo se callase y dejara de mirarlo _de aquella forma_…

Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Hanji alargó la mano, insegura, para tocar su brazo.

—¡Bu! —se burló él, haciendo que Zoe diera un respingo.

Levi ahogó una carcajada. Hanji frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

—Muy bien, ¿están intentando reírse de mí?

—Te lo mereces —le dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba un trozo de melón recién cortado por Eren entre sus dedos y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que _tú_ vas a ocuparte de _él _durante el día de hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Eren y Hanji al unísono. Levi se tragó el bocado.

—No puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿o si?

—Apuesto a que tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas —la mujer sonrió con malicia.

—Igual que el _chico_ que tiene cita a las ocho. Pero no creo que fuese muy productivo, hasta mis pacientes homofóbicos harían fila solo para hablar con él.

—¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Zoe.

Eren estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadores lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Rivaille—. Además, no creo que a Eren le guste quedarse solo en casa durante todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Por que no lo llevas a conocer la ciudad.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verlo retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro era apretado por su culo, mientras lo hacía llorar de placer. Levi quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Eren reconoció el _deseo_ que brillaba en las profundidades grises de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suyo.

Una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado por el ejército Espartano.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>—No, no odien a Erwin, los adolescentes son estúpidos a esa edad, el es bueno en esta historia :'v Ya sé que quieren Hard pero no, tendrán que esperar un poco más para eso 7u7 Espero les haya gustado~. Este capitulo, aparte del prólogo, será el más corto de la historia. Ya se imaginaran como están los otros (?) ¡Gracias por leer!—.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fantasy Lover"<strong>(c) Sherrilyn Kenyon.<strong>

"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" and his characters **(c) Hajime Isayama.**


	4. Capítulo III: Love in my muscles

**Advertencias: **Boy's Love | Universo Alterno | **EreRi** | MPREG | Personajes OoC | **Adaptación** | Lenguaje soez | Contenido explícito.

—Tres semanas y nueva actualización :'v (No se olviden del OoC c:)—.

**MÁS NOTAS AL FINAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amante de ensueño.<strong>

**III.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser invierno el cielo estaba claramente despejado, dejando ver la salida del sol por el horizonte, y derritiendo la escasa nieve que cayó la noche anterior asentándose en algunos automóviles aparcados —a veces agradecía el calentamiento global—. La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente, y Levi fue recibido con la cantidad habitual de citas. Por mucho que intentaba concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.<p>

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel bronceada junto a unos ardientes ojos dorados... Y una sonrisa.

Cómo desearía que Eren no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía ser su perdición.

—… Y entonces le dije: "Auruo, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación." ¿Estuvo bien, doctor?

Levi alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres con lanzas en ristre.

—¿Qué decías, Petra? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo frente de el. Una fotógrafa castaña elegantemente vestida.

—¿Estuvo bien decirle a Auruo que no se pusiera mi ropa? En serio, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave —Levi asintió.

—¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Juraría… —el pelinegro miró la hora de forma disimulada por enésima vez. Casi había terminado la cita de la mujer.

—Sabes, Petra —dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su habitual discurso sobre los hombres y sus costumbres irritantes—. Quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con Auruo, ¿no crees?

La castaña asintió.

—Claro. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre el Chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.

—¿... El ojo? —Levi frunció el ceño. No era posible que Petra insinuase lo que él estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

—Ya sabe, _el ojo. _Ese perro sólo piensa en sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatos. Ese perro es un pervertido.

—Esta bien —contestó Levi, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Petra y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.

—Gracias doctor. Es usted es el mejor —la mujer recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Levi se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de la castaña aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Santa mierda! Pobre Petra. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esa mujer. Por otro lado, era preferible tener a un Chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a un esclavo griego manoseando tu trasero.

—Cuatro ojos —resopló—. ¿Cómo logras meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, escuchó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

—"_Disculpe, su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la sesión de la señorita Petra, su amiga Hanji Zoe ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes diciendo que la llame tan pronto como sea posible."_

—Si, gracias.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Hanji.

—_¡Uf, gracias a Dios!_ —exclamó su amiga antes de que Levi pudiese pronunciar palabra—. _Trae tu trasero hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a casa. ¡Ahora mismo enano!_

—No es mi puto novio, es-

—_¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es?_ —le interrumpió Zoe en tono histérico—. _Es un maldito imán de estrógenos, ¡eso es lo que es! Estoy rodeada de una multitud en este mismo momento. He intentado llevar a Eren de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un solo espacio en semejante muchedumbre. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡ven a ayudarme!_

Y colgó. Levi maldijo su suerte y le pidió a su secretaria, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas sus citas pendientes durante el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que su amiga castaña había querido decir. Había unas veinte mujeres y ocho hombres rodeando a Eren, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención, y otras docenas de personas boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete. Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que lo abrazaban, mientras otra les tomaba una foto.

—Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas dirigiéndose a Eren, mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante de su pecho en un intento de atraer la atención del castaño, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y mostrársela a mis amigas. Jamás me creerán cuando les diga que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica.

Había algo en la rigidez de Eren que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que recibía. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada. No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a él la noche anterior.

—Un placer —les contestó. Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras.

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro del joven guerrero Macedonio, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le vio por primera vez. ¿Cómo iba a culparlos por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Eren miró más allá de la marea de admiradores y lo vio. Levi arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida. Al instante, la falsa sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó sus ojos en él como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

—Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre sus ahora seguidores, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pelinegro. Éste no pudo evitar tragar saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las personas, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándolo.

Pero fue mucho peor, el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que lo recorrió por completo e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Eren daba hacia él, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

—Saludos, _querido_—dijo Eren, tomando una de sus manos para depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos, y antes de que pudiese moverse, él lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva, saboreando la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. ¡Este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Eren tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación. Y su cuerpo… Rivaille nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos flexionándose a su alrededor. Una de las "admiradoras" susurró un apenas audible "_¡Bastardo!"_, que rompió el hechizo.

—Suéltame —susurró—. La gente nos mira.

—¿Y a ti te importa?

—¡Tu que crees, imbécil!

Eren separó sus labios de los de Levi con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que lo había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo. Y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, el pelinegro captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres y hombres mientras se dispersaban. Eren se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba claramente lo poco dispuesto que estaba de mantenerse alejado.

—Por fin —dijo Hanji con un suspiro, agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, _yo_ misma le habría besado.

—Bueno, aún así es tu culpa.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —preguntó Zoe.

—Mira cómo va vestido —Levi señaló la ropa de Eren con un gesto de su mano—. No puedes mostrar en público y en pleno invierno a un maldito dios griego solo con unos shorts y una camisa dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita, además debe estar congelándose. ¡Cuatro ojos!, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?

—¿Podríamos por favor dejar de discutir algo tan trivial como mi ropa? —interrumpió Eren, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre el mas pequeño, y sonriendo de una forma que podría derretir a cualquier persona—. El clima no me afecta, y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.

Levi no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que Eren estaba diciendo, ya que el sonido de su voz lo tenía cautivado. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo hacía para que su dulce voz tuviera ese tono tan erótico?. Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con el todo lo que quisiera; sentir su apetitosa piel bajo sus propias manos. Observó a su amiga y vio que ésta se lo comía con los ojos.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—¿El qué? —Hanji alzó su mirada, parpadeando con incredulidad.

—A él. Es como si fuese el _Flautista de Hamelin*_ y nosotros fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música —Levi se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las personas lo miraban; algunos incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.

—¿Te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad? —Eren arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

—Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

—Yo puedo decirte lo que es —ronroneó mientras se acercaba a él.

No lo tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarlo y embriagarlo tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de los labios ajenos sobre su garganta... Y Eren apenas se había movido.

—Es la maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Eren negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasar muy lentamente uno de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Levi cerró sus grises ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo entre los dientes.

—Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que las personas de tu misma edad no aprecian —el castaño se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la suya.

—Es el hecho de que tienes el cuerpo más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo la castaña, interrumpiéndolos—. Y que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Míralo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado...? —y añadió con una expresión muy seria—. Está buenísimo.

Levi frunció el ceño. Hanji tenía razón.

Eren se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos dorados repletos de pasión.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo, Levi —le susurró al oído—. Deja que te abrace, y te enseñe cómo desean los dioses que _te ame_. Juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Rivaille cerró los ojos ligeramente mareado con el aroma a sándalo. El aliento de Eren acariciaba su cuello y su rostro. Todo su cuerpo pedía rendirse ante él. _"__Sí, por favor"._ Observó los definidos músculos de sus hombros y el hueco de su garganta. ¡Cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan delicioso como su boca!

Eren de Macedonia sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda. Pero el no significaba nada para el castaño. Nada en absoluto...

—No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás. Con decepción reflejada en sus ojos, el más alto apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y satisfecha.

—Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Eren tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirse a un hombre como él? Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, al centro comercial.

—Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien. Zoe, estaremos en el centro comercial, por si nos necesitas.

—Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado.

—¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Levi, arqueando una ceja.

—Si hay una estampida, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de "admiradores" no siento el pie derecho.

Levi cruzó la calle con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que el castaño lo estaría siguiendo, de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron. Levi echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se encaminó hacia allí.

—¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Eren, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los jeans.

—Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

—Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez. Debo admitir que luces muy lindo cuando te sonrojas —y se acercó a él. Levi se apartó y dejó que el mostrador se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

—¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

—¡Con una mierda, Eren! —Levi lo miró con furia y le espetó, indignado—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado por vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

—No lo hicieron.

Levi se quedó paralizado ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

—¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

—Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, mi invocadora me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado vergonzosa para contártela.

—No le veo la puta gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una persona en sus sentidos puede tener a alguien a su lado durante un mes y no preocuparse por que se vista.

—Mírame, Levi —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Eren lo mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades doradas de sus ojos lo golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

—Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja—. Que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, un invocador atrancó la puerta y le dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Levi desvió su mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice. No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. Pareciera que la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

—¿Te invocaban y ninguno hablaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

—La fantasía de cualquiera, ¿no es así? Tener a quien sea, dispuesto a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarle —el tono despreocupado no logró ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier persona, pero estaba claro que no era la de Eren. Ni la suya.

—Bueno —dijo Levi, volviendo a los pantalones—. Yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo más de ropa cuando salgamos —la mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás

—No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Levi. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti —qué bien sonaba eso. Pero no podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Eren describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo mismo si le hacía eso.

—Me da igual —dijo, con una expresión inmutable—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Eren guardó silencio. Levi alzó los ojos y captó la encolerizada mirada de él.

—¿Qué? —espetó el castaño.

—Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos pantalones de distintas tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Eren reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Haciendo caso omiso de su amenazante apariencia, el pelinegro le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.

Eren se quedó paralizado al entrar al pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a sus padres que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal.

Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Eren contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres pequeñas trenzas que le identificaban como general, que le caían sobre el hombro. Alzó una mano temblorosa y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla en Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas Macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él sostuvo la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos. El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general Macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse horrorizados. El recuerdo le atormentaba... Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas… No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba el hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban. Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas. Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué Levi estaba haciendo eso por él? _¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?_

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de ese hombre le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadores le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás. A no recordar lo que había perdido...

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante. Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

—¡Maldita sea! —resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>Levi lo miró de la cabeza a los pies, asombrado, cuando Eren salió del probador vestido con unos jeans que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él. La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Hanji le había dado, le llegaba justo a la cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su abdomen, dividido en dos por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el pantalón.<p>

Levi tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar una mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llegaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Eren desnudo delante de él. Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar su respiración, tuvo que admitir que los jeans le sentaban de maravilla. Hanji estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor _cuerpo_ que hubiese visto jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en acariciar ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y el cliente al que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron al castaño boquiabiertos.

—¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó al pelinegro.

—Muy bien —le contestó sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir. Eren le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba los ojos.

Levi dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla. "_¡Oh, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!". _Distraído por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como el hombre se tensaba.

—Sabes... —comenzó él, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. Lo disfrutaríamos más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.

Levi escuchó cómo la vendedora y el otro hombre jadeaban con sorpresa. Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró inexpresivo.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tus comentarios inadecuados en lugares públicos.

—Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

El tipo realmente era un idiota.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Rivaille cogió dos pares más de pantalones, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, un abrigo, zapatos y ropa interior horrible. Ningún hombre sería atractivo con aquellos boxers, concluyó. Y lo último que pretendía era que Eren resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Eren vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: una chaqueta, jeans y zapatillas de deporte.

—Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Levi, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina. Eren le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

—Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que el mas bajito no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

—Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo él hablando más alto.

Levi captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

—Eren —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—. _Eres_ humano.

—¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años? —contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida.

Y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo. Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro del castaño adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada—. No, Rivaille, jamás he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, llevó una mano inconsciente hasta su mejilla.

—Eres humano, Eren.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le rompió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Eren no iba tras él. Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de lencería; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de _minúsculas_ prendas negras. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente del castaño.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Oi, ¿quieres darte prisa?

Él lo miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Levi supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.

—Te verías deslumbrante con esto.

El lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con él, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado—.

—No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero acabaría congelado con solo eso encima.

—No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor —el pelinegro contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó al pie de la letra

—Eres un estúpido.

—No en la cama —dijo bajando el rostro hacia el suyo—. En la cama realmente soy muy-

—¡Aquí están!

Levi retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la estridente voz de Hanji. Eren le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo la mujer en tono acusador—. El enanín no entiende el griego clásico. Estuvo durmiendo durante todo el semestre —Levi la miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día serviría de algo.

—¡Sí, claro! Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera imaginar que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Levi se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que el castaño seguía presente. Avergonzado, se mordió la lengua.

—Está bien —lo tranquilizó en voz baja. Pero él sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico—. Sé lo que soy, Levi; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.

Levi arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho, ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

—¿En dónde naciste?

Comenzó a palpitar una vena en su mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado. Bien... De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra "griego" de su vocabulario.

—Volviendo al asunto de la _muy_ pequeña prenda —dijo Zoe sonriendo con malicia—. Debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor a mi pequeño amigo.

—¡Hanji! —le gritó Levi, con molestia.

Su amiga lo ignoró y condujo a Eren al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. La mujer tomó un corsé de color rojo oscuro adornado por un pequeño cordoncillo que se anudaba justo bajo el pecho. Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto.

—¿Quieren dejar eso? —le preguntó Levi mientras la castaña sostenía la prenda frente a Eren. Éste la miró de forma especulativa. Si continuaban con ese juego, acabaría muerto de vergüenza—. No pienso ponérmelo. Además eso es para mujeres, yo soy hombre.

—De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amiga con voz satisfecha—. Estoy segura de que Eren es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

—Preferiría convencerlo para que se lo quitara —dijo con diversión.

—Cierren la boca, no lo haré.

—Sí lo harás —dijo Eren obviado el tema, usando un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Levi imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran. Mientras tanto, Hanji pagaba la prenda roja con la dependienta ruborizada a más no poder, al escuchar su conversación.

—¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó el pelinegro.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba seguro. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo. No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que la castaña regreso y le dio la bolsa.

—Vaya —comentó—. Se me ocurre que podían poner unas velas, música romántica y…

—Cuatro ojos —la interrumpió Levi—. Te agradezco lo que tratas de hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Eren?

—Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

—¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

—Ni idea. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto? —le preguntó a Eren; éste negó con la cabeza—. Lo se, Levi es muy testarudo. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que quiere oír.

—Testarudo o no —añadió el pelinegro dirigiéndose al más alto—. No puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un estúpido libro.

Eren apartó la mirada.

—Enanín, no lo agobies... De acuerdo —dijo Hanji, cediendo finalmente—. Eren, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

—Arrogancia, orgullo excesivo.

—Eso no es nada bueno —comenzó la mujer en tono fúnebre—. Levi, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente solo por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Levi entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

—Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el puto libro, convocar a uno de tus asquerosos espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

—¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

—No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerlo aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva?

Hanji se mordisqueó el pulgar con un gesto pensativo.

—Eren, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor? —éste inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

—En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a _Atenea*_, pero tenía más contacto con _Eros_*.

—El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a él? ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Hanji. Y el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Zoe, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más seria? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la maldita vida de Eren.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Eren sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

"_¿Qué mierda?"_, pensó Levi. Aunque la noche anterior, tampoco creía que pudieran invocar al castaño. Quizás la loca de su amiga tuviese razón. Mientras tanto, el guerrero Macedonio suspiró resignado; daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlos a los dos.

—Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia —dijo el más alto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacía el techo.

Levi alzó las manos.

—¡Maldición!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Hanji se rió.

—Muy bien —dijo Levi—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi auto y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal "Cupido, bastardo inútil". ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Por mí bien —contestó la mujer.

Eren caminaba tras ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda. Afortunadamente, el pelinegro había encontrado aparcamiento en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Los observó dejar las bolsas en el auto. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que su chico estuviese tan interesado en ayudarlo. Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido al más bajito antes de la maldición. El habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero aun así, los hombres de su época no se asemejaban en nada a los actuales; esos lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Levi lo miraba como a un igual. ¿Qué tenía el pelinegro que lo hacía parecer único? ¿Qué había en él, que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda? No estaba muy seguro. Pero nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como él.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Eren les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. _Su corazón_. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía era tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Eren contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Levi cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha que cruzaba la calle a toda velocidad. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Eren, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y entonces vio al niño que se internaba en la calle atestada de automóviles.

—¡Maldita sea! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco, acompañados por el gritó de una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película de acción, Eren saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, y tomó al niño en el trayecto, protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado. Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro auto colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara sobre ellos.

Horrorizado, Levi observó cómo Eren se deslizaba por el parabrisas y el capo de un viejo Chevrolet, cayendo al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente. Mientras, el pelinegro no dejaba de temblar. Aterrorizado, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Eren.

—Maldito estúpido, es mejor que estés bien... —murmuró, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Eren no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos. Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

_¿Estaban vivos?_

—No he visto nada igual en toda mi vida —comentó un hombre tras él.

Cuando vio que el castaño comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y algo asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero chillido. Eren se puso en pie, lentamente, con el pequeño en brazos. Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño. El pelinegro le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

—No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Él no pareció prestarle atención. Mantenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

—Ya te tengo —murmuró, dirigiéndose al pequeño—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud lo dejó asombrado. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido padre.

La mente de Levi giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Eren dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño. ¿Sería posible que Eren hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños?

_¿Qué les habría sucedido?_

—¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose al castaño. Éste hizo una mueca, y se pasó una mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

—Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Levi percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le habían golpeado.

—Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo el pelinegro, mientras Hanji se acercaba.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo él pudiese escucharle—. Pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los autos cuando chocabas con ellos.

A Rivaille le enfureció su inoportuno sentido del humor.

—Serás imbécil, ¿cómo puedes bromear con eso?, creí que estabas muerto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Levi echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Eren apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció. Levi intercambió una atónita mirada con Hanji, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Eren? ¿Era humano, o no?

—No puedo agradecérselo suficiente —insistía el hombre—. Creí que los dos habían muerto.

—Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Eren. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los cabellos del pequeño cuando se detuvo repentinamente. Levi observó las emociones que cruzaron por su rostro antes de recuperar su actitud estoica y retirara su mano. Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

—¿Eren? —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance.

—No te preocupes por mí, Levi. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. las_ Parcas*_ prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar de mi castigo.

El pelinegro se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus dorados ojos. Pero no sólo estaba interesado en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla—. Pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

—Oye, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Zoe al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la repostería!

—Cuatro ojos, no creo que-

—¿Qué es repostería? —preguntó el más alto.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p>En contra de las protestas de Levi, Hanji les llevó hasta la escalera mecánica. Subió el primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Eren, que subía en medio de ambos.<p>

—¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el auto? ¡Fue increíble! —Eren se encogió de hombros—. ¡Vamos, no seas tan modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Levi, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

—Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía el castaño ante los halagos de su amiga... También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Eren tenía razón. No era normal.

Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual? Era un saco de feromonas andantes.

Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para él. De una u otra forma, moría por saber más cosas sobre él, y podría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la repostería en el último piso, Levi compró una porción de _cheesecake*_ con mermelada de fresa y una Coca-Cola. Sin pensarlo mucho, le ofreció una cuchara a Eren; pero éste, en lugar de tomarla, se inclinó y le dio una mordida en el mismo plato mientras el más pequeño lo sostenía, ahora molesto, esperando que utilizara la cuchara. Por lo que fue a pedir otro.

Eren saboreó la consistencia cremosa de una forma que hizo que a Levi se le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos grises no dejaron de mirarlo mientras degustaba el postre, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento. Debía ignorar esos pensamientos.

—Está delicioso —dijo con esa voz que le erizaba la piel.

—¡Vaya! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí. Usted debe venir de lejos.

—Sí —contestó el castaño—. No soy de aquí.

—¿Y de dónde es?

—De Macedonia.

—Eso no está en Japón, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos modelos que se ven en televisión.

—¿Japón? —Eren frunció el ceño.

—Es de Grecia —informó Hanji a la chica.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

—Macedonia no es… —Eren arqueó una ceja acusadora.

—Escucha... —dijo Zoe, con los labios manchados de chocolate—. Por estos rumbos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Y antes de que Levi pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de su amiga, Eren colocó sus manos en su cintura y lo alzó hasta apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes para acariciarlo con la lengua. A Levi comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Eren profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarlo y alejarse de el, dejando a la vendedora que los observaba sonrojada.

—Tenías crema —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

El pelinegro parpadeó, sorprendido ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

—Podías habérmelo dicho, animal.

—Cierto, pero no hubiera sido tan divertido.

Levi no pudo rebatir su argumento. Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Hanji.

—¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Eren inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

—No te tengo miedo, bastardo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges.

—¡No me encojo, maldito idiota! —insistió Levi. Eren alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. El se apartó con rapidez.

—Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Levi bajaba un escalón por delante de Eren, y el más alto pasó sus brazos por los hombros del más pequeño, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia lo rodeaba por completo, lo envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareado y protegido.

—Nunca has tenido un verdadero orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído.

Levi se atragantó con el cheesecake.

—¿Eres estúpido?, este no es lugar para hablar de _eso_ —le interrumpió el—. Y si, ya he tenido algunos.

—Pero, ¿has tenido un orgasmo con solo una polla metida en el culo?

—¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó—. ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Hanji con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida sexual en público?

—¿Sabes, Levi? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos —Eren inclinó aún más su rostro, acercándose tanto a su cuello, que Levi podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel expuesta, y oler su cálido y limpio aroma. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Le creía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que demostrara sus palabras… Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría arrepintiéndose de lo que hiciera. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que él también. Se echó hacia atrás, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta? —sus palabras le dejaron perplejo—. Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias.

Eren miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

—Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

—Si lo haré.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Eren se irguió. Levi sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

—Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más —dijo amargamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases aquí sin pensar en… sexo?

—¿Disfrutar qué? —los ojos de Eren llamearon—. ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver ni sentir nada? ¿Dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que se me está permitido disfrutar.

Rivaille desvió la mirada. No quería hacerle daño. Pero alguien ya había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevárselo a la cama; y aunque no lo admitiera, eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, un chico, Farlan, le había asegurado que lo cuidaría. Y lo hizo... Esos fueron los días más felices de su vida, al principio. Había estado junto a él, consolándolo y disfrutando de su compañía. Pero, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él lo lastimó... Aún recordaba la sensación de su alma desgarrándose lentamente.

—Lo siento, Eren. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Hanji y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo?

"—_Se supone que va a doler. ¡Deja de llorar!, acabaré en un minuto y podrás irte."_

—¿Levi? —la voz de Eren se introdujo en el torbellino de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada, deja de hacer preguntas —dijo cortante. No más. No permitiría que nadie volviera a sentir lástima por él.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque estuviese helado, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del lugar que llevaba a una mini plaza. Eren y Hanji lo siguieron.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? —murmuró el castaño.

—Farlan —susurró la mujer.

El pelinegro la miró con furia, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Eren.

—Me encantaría meterme a la cama contigo y dejar que me folles durante toda la noche pero no puedo y no lo haré. No voy a usarte. ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

Eren apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. El más bajo miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de rudos motociclistas que se acercaban a ellos. En ese momento, Levi se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Eren. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y rubia, de cabello lacio, llevaba una chaqueta y un pantalón de cuero, _demasiado _ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Levi pensó que cualquier mujer sería capaz de asesinar. La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Eren.

Levi se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh mierda!, esto iba a ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros motociclistas parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro sujeto. Y lo último que él deseaba era una pelea en ese lugar.

Levi agarró a Eren de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria. Pero se negó a moverse.

—Vamos, idiota —le dijo ansioso—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.

Aún así no se movió. Miraba fijamente a los hombres, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó del agarre de Levi y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Mudo de asombro, el pelinegro observó cómo Eren le daba al tipo un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

* * *

><p>• • •<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<em>Flautista de Hamelin:<em>**_ Fábula o leyenda, documentada por los Hermanos Grimm que cuenta la historia de una misteriosa desgracia acaecida en la ciudad de Hamelín, Alemania, el 26 de junio de 1284.__

__***Atenea: **Diosa de la guerra.  
><em>_

_***Eros: **__Su equivalente romano era Cupido. Dios responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, principalmente el patrón del amor entre hombres; venerado algunas veces como el dios de la fertilidad._

_***Parcas: **__Las diosas del destino. __Controlaban el metafórico hilo de la vida de cada mortal e inmortal desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Se decía que incluso las Parcas eran temidas por los dioses._

_*****__**Cheesecake: **__Postre hecho a base de queso crema, azúcar y otros ingredientes, como: crema de leche y frutas. L__os ingredientes se colocan en una capa hecha de galletas trituradas. Generalmente se encuentra en refrigeración._

* * *

><p>—Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero comencé un nuevo proyecto y además tuve toneladas de exámenes y trabajos que entregar... Pero, al fin estoy de vacaciones c: Libre soy (?). Y aprovechare para hacer publicidad de mi nueva historia :v RiRenMPREG/zombie!AU :3 Aun esta en proceso, aunque espero tenerla lista entes del cumpleaños del enano XD asdfghjkl. Creo que es todo, ¡gracias por soportar la espera!—.

* * *

><p>"Fantasy Lover"<strong>(c) Sherrilyn Kenyon.<strong>

"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" and his characters **(c) Hajime Isayama.**


End file.
